the Bachelor SMEAGOLIZED
by Smorselology 101
Summary: what have the minds of smorsel and the son of a shepherd come up this time? the bachelor SMEAGOL-IZED of course! youll never geuss that the Bachelor is smeagol, and hes trying to find one anime character girl to date! oops..o well. PLZ R&R! flames excepte


A/n: hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The amazing, great and wonderful Smorsel + Shells co. has decided to bring u another story in which I doubt anyone will read!!! Ok, the deal w/ this is like, if anyone's seen the Bachelor, then they'll know that this is totally, k, not TOTALLY, different from the TV show. The reason being that we thought it would be cool if all those ladies that have a crush on sum1/ has a BF had there crushes/ BF, which in our case, all of them are BF, in the back stage place, and they could hear everything their GF said. Yep. And it is now called, instead of the flower ceremony, the ..you'll find out.  
  
A/n 2: before I forget, the people who don't get the @%!&$ (you'll figure out later) is up to the reviewers, which means, that you tell us the two people that you would like to see, or, actually, read, not get the @%!&$ (you'll find out), and we do some math and figure out the top two people people would like to see not get the @%!&$ (you'll find out). So on we go w/  
  
The Bachelor SMEAGOL-IZED (gee, I hope it appears all bold and italicie  
like on the Internet.)  
  
********* ************ ************* ************ ************* ************** **********  
  
Hello, and welcome to The Bachelor SMEAGOL-IZED. I am your host, Smorsel, the Gigglee announcer. No relation to Smorsel, the Gigglee puppet. Sometimes, my name might be the Son of a Shepherd, it all depends on what kind of day I'm having. But today I'm Smorsel, the Gigglee announcer. Right now, we are going to go meet the girls, and see what they think of Smeagol.. by the way, did I mention he's like totally hot? He's the hottest guy in the world and.oh... Yes, the show.  
  
*Walks up to some of the girls, whose name from now on will magically appear and the announcer doesn't have to ask their name cause that takes forever *  
  
Sango: I can dump Miroku for this guy any day. He's HOT!!  
  
Siye (read turn of the tides to figure out, under the category KENSHIN): Yea.. Yea..yea..he's HOT..yea..  
  
Kaoru: Forget Kenshin. Smeagol's HOT!  
  
Tsubame: Yahiko might be hot, but this guy is HOT!  
  
Smorsel: HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! X1,000  
  
Shell's: HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE! X1,000  
  
Keiko: Even if I don't make it, I still have Yusuke (even though I want to win this more than anything.)  
  
Megumi: With a little of my doctorly genius, I can help him get paler. Or greener. Anyway, he would still be totally HOT!  
  
Botan: OOO, another addition to my hottie list, which already includes Kuranma and Hiei..  
  
Smorsel: if I may intervene, HIEI IS MINE AND THAT IS FINAL * walks off to get more taupe colored apple juice *  
  
Misao: The tall peach kind. or the short green kind.. Definitely the short green kind!!  
  
Kagome: The best thing about this guy is that he's straight forward, and doesn't bottle up his feelings inside like some jerk who always keeps them bottled up, and isn't just true to himself and feelings and lies..  
  
Meryl: At last, someone who pigs-out on something other than donuts.  
  
Kikyo: At least he doesn't want to kill me, which doesn't mean I won't kill him.  
  
Shizuru: He's HOT..hahaheheh...  
  
So, there are the girls. *Looks around as if forgotten what to say * uh.oh, right. Now its time to go talk with the guys backstage. *Walks backstage, which really is the backyard. *  
  
Miroku: Nooo... T_T (tears)  
  
Yahiko: I don't care about Smeagol, as long as it's not Yutaro. See, the not line is ------------------------- big, and Yutaro is like -------------- ---------------------------- much under the line.  
  
Kenshin: OROOOOOOOOO @_@  
  
The Devil: heheheh.the more friends Tsubame gets, the more people I get to take with me.I mean. boo hoo..  
  
Hiei: Feh.  
  
Yusuke: As long as I get to go to the Lord of the Rings with her.  
  
The Devil: I already told you.boo hoo.  
  
Sano: What am I even doin' here? I don't even like Megumi!!  
  
Kuranma: .What am I doing here again?. Hey! You said this was a fox convention!!  
  
Aoshi: Lookit' how tall I am I am soooo talll and drrrrruuuuunnnnkkkk on sssaaaaakkkeeee... Heheh.  
  
Inu- Yasha: GAG! WHY AM I HERE WHEN THERE IS PROBABLY SOME MANIAC DEMON LOOSE!? Wait- tonight isn't a new moon, is it?  
  
Vash: Huh? Oh yea, I'm sad. Hey, so you by chance happen to know where the donuts are?  
  
The Devil: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! BOO HOO! I'M SAD, OK??  
  
Some random guy: why am I here? I'm just some random guy, soo.. I think ill go.now..  
  
This has to be very emotional for the boyfriends. Especially the red one. Well! Its that time when the Bachelor gives his $%^#*( away to 12 lucky woman.Soo. lets go. to the $%^#*( ceremony.NOW FRANK!!  
  
$%^#*( ceremony..  
  
SHH! THE BACHELOR IS GIVING HIS SPEECH!  
  
The bachelor: Before I give you dis feesh.. I'd like to sing a song.dear to my heart. it goes:  
  
To catch a feesh,  
  
So Juicy and sweet.  
  
Dank you. I will now deestreebute dee feesh. Will.  
  
A/N: THAT'S it for now! Remember: I havn't seen the bachelor in a long time so its not exactly like the show. o, and THE 12 PEOPLE WHO GET CHOOSEN FOR THE FEESH IS UP TO YOU! THE REVIEWERS! IF THERE IS ANY! O, and smorsel's other side has re-awoken from her nap. Say hi, shley!  
  
Shley: yo.  
  
Smorsel: yea, um. so. review! And, even though I, the gr8 (second to Smeagol) Smorsel command the sky to snow over Lake Oswego, but it didn't. Did it snow where u is? Cuz it snowed here on Wednesday and-  
  
Shley: don't pay attention to Smorsel. She likes to ramble on and on. So just ignore her and go review. 


End file.
